My Immortal
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: FINISHED! This is a fice based on the song My Immortal by Evanescence. It's a real tearjerker. I really liked writing though. Just read it cuz I'm pretty tired and don't feel like writing a summary. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


**My Immortal**

Inuyasha and Kagome had moved to Kagome's time and got married, in hopes of living a safer life in the future than in the past. That didn't seemall true now. Inuyasha was dressed in a black tuxedo holding a black rose. A lone tear ran down his face. He stood at the dorrway of the church trying to keep himself from breaking down in front of his new family. He walked down the aisle holding his rose, heading to the coffin before him: Kagome's coffin.

He reached the coffin, Miroku and Sango, whom Kagome and Inuyasha brought to the future with them so they could all live together and still see each other, were there for Inuyasha sake. They watched as Inuyash astruggled to keep himself together, and put the black rose gently in the casket with Kagome's body. But that was the line for Inuyasha. He fell to his knees crying, and Miroku and Sango caught him and pulled him to a seat. Tear steadily came from Inuyasha's eyes. He thought about all the times Kagome had helped him, and all the good times they had in the feudal era, and then about all the times he had saved her. But he couldn't save her this time. He cursed himself for ever letting anything happen to her.

Back at home...

The funeral was over, and Inuyasha was at the condo that he and Kagome had bought after they got married, so they could have their own place to stay. Inuyasha sat in the dark corner of the condo, staring at the pictures around the house of him and Kagome and all their friends. They looked so happy then. But now Inuyasha sat on the floor in the corner, drunk with a bottle of whiskey next to him. He cried, his eyes a bit red and puffy from crying all during the ceremony. Miroku and Sango had gone out to get them some movies and something to eat. Like that would ever help him. They would have made him Ramen, but it reminded him of Kagome too much. Everything reminded him of Kagome. He couldn't believe he was so stupid to let anything ever happen to her.

"I'm such an asshole!" Inuyasha cursed himself. Thenhe looked around the room. He saw the dresser, which he knew there was a gun in. He went to the drawer and pulled it out and held it in his hand. He remembered Kagome telling him about guns, saying they were bad and telling Inuyasha he should get rid of it.

"Guns are bad Inuyasha! Now go throw that thing out! I don't ever want to see it again!" Kagome had yelled at him.

"Heh. Maybe it will come in handy Kagome." Inuyasha said as he held the gun. He went over to a piece of paper and wrote a good-bye letter to Miroku and Sango on it. Then he went to the center of the room, his whole life flashing before his eyes. Then he heard the door knob turning and he looked to see Miroku and Sango coming through the door.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed as he dropped his bags.

Sango turned around from the door and looked at Inuyasha and gasped in horror. "Inuyasha... Everything is okay. Just put the gun down." Sango tried to calm Inuyasha down as she and Miroku moved a little closer, moving very slowly.

"No, nothing is going to be okay now. Kagome is dead. _Dead_! How am I supposed to be okay?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, you knew Kagome better than all of us, and I know that you know that she would have wanted you to just move on, and not kill yourself over her. How many times had she risked her life, and almost _died_, just to keep you alive." Miroku reasoned with Inuyasha.

"It's not worth going on without her!" Inuyasha yelled. "See ya on the other side guys." Inuaysha said, then closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku both yelled, and Miroku lept at Inuyasha to stop him. The gun was fired. Miroku hit the floor with Inuyasha, and the area was quiet fow what seemed like hours. "Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Miroku looked down to see Inuyasha there, and alive. The bullet had completly missed everyone and everything. Inuyasha looked up at Miroku. "Inuyasha. Are you alright?"

"No." Inuyasha said, a tear running down his face.

"Inuyasha."Inuyashaheard a familiar voice. Inuyasha looked to see Kagome's spirit in front of him.

"Kagome...?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's me Inuyasha." Kagome's spirit said. "Look, don't kill yourself over me. Please." Inuyasha could see even a tear running down Kagome's face. "Please Inuyasha."

"But I miss you. I can't handle going through life without you." He said.

"You won't have to. I'll be right here, in this condo, forever. I'll never leave you Inuyasha. Not even death will do us part." Kagome's spirit said with a smile. "Just remember that I'll always be here for you." She said, then the spirit leaned down and kissed Inuyasha before slowly dissappearing into the air.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Are you okay?" Miroku asked, and Inuyasha blinked and looked at him. Had it just been Inuyasha's imagination? Or had Kagome's spirit really come to bid him a final farewell?

"Didn't you guys see her?" Inuyasha asked.

"See who Inuyasha?"Miroku asked.

"Kagome! Her spirit was just here!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I saw it Inuyasha." Sango said. "And I know that Kagome wants you to keep living. So do us the favor and not make us go to another funeral, please?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango. Thank God for them. Or he wouldn't be here right now. Then Inuyasha stood up and went out on the patio, which was only on the second floor and looked up into the night sky. He smiled, a lone tear running down his cheek. He was going to make a new start.

"Good night Kagome." Inuyasha said before he walked back in.

AN- Yeah yeah. I was ready to cry when I was writing this. Didn't think I was gonna make Inuyasah die again, did ya? LOL. Anywho, I have to give props to my friend D3mOn Slay3r for giving me the idea for it. Sry man for not doing exactly as your idea was, but i just couldn't. Wasn't in the mood for blood, even though I listened to all my music that has to do with death, like the whole Evanescence cd, Creed, God Charlotte's The Chronicles of Life and Death, and a few others. I just couldn't. Anywho, plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


End file.
